<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Say No by KlockWork_Proxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122923">Just Say No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy'>KlockWork_Proxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Randomness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Autodale (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attack, Blindness, Fear, Kidnapping, Short Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly Shadow is a great protector. He knows what he stands for but what happens when he has to break his oath of protecting the citizens? Will he fall into the temptation of the Hive or follow his purpose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Randomness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Say No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I was never built to throw people aside and kill someone. I never wanted to obey the Hive or be turned into this thing. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I was built to protect not take away and Hive had gone too far this time. Actually, many times, they had gone too far and I was getting really pissed off about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Right, now, I was on my way to a house which Hive described as “a mess”. That’s what she called every objective I went on. “Shadow, get downtown, it’s a mess” or “It’s a mess here or there” and it really pissed me off. I’m usually the calm person when dealing with Hive but they are more annoying than people think. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I huffed a cloud of smoke in silence as I couldn’t wait to come to a scene with a gory corpse and blood-stained walls. It was uncommon here in Autodale. A lot of people go insane and take a bullet or a freak gets in and slaughters a family or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       No, that didn’t really bother me, I’ve seen plenty of blood and twisted corpses but I was not ready for this objective. I wasn’t ready…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I approached the dull house that was like every other house while pulling my cigar out. If there was a freak, they’d easily smell the smoke and get the drop on me and I was not ready to lose another arm again. I made a face remembering how a freak one time tore me from my robotic arm and I was stuck getting repaired for an hour. Once again, that pissed me off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       My blank glowing eyes watched the door as my instincts kicked in. I reached for my Tesla gun that was stationed in its holster on my hip. Before I could reach it though, Hive’s shrilling voice entered my head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Shadow, there is no need for that yet. Just get in there and out. You should know what to do,” Hive explained lightly causing me to raise an eyebrow in question. If I wasn’t going to use it then why was I here? Usually, I’m on an objective if it’s bloody and danger is around. I brushed it off before knocking on the door lightly, seeing no harm in doing so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A heard ruckus from inside the once quiet home and slowly opened the door with caution. It certainly sounded like a freak was in there but I would trust Hive’s word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “No no! They are here! What do we do?!” A panicked woman’s voice filled the house as I stepped into the dull house. From what I believe the voices were coming from the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “We’ll handle this, Grace.” A more calm male’s voice spoke out, calming the woman’s. It was clear these two were husband and wife but I didn’t understand what was happening here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I stepped into the living room blindly and looked to see a sad but scared-looking woman with a man just as scared. Confusion buzzed around my head as I stared at them when I noticed someone else in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A little girl with empty, gray eyes had her head toward me. Her hair was messy and I could see she really was a bright girl but something was off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       My eyes continued to stare between the three as I raised a hand to my temple, leaning my head to the side slightly. I needed answers and Hive better have them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Hive,” I stated, slightly annoyed and confused, staining my voice. My eyes drifted to the two parents that stood in fear, staring at me with large eyes. I could hear Hive chuckle inside my head. Did she really find this funny? The two parents looked like they could attack me at any given moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “The child,” Hive started, my eyes drifting to the girl, “she’s blind and is no longer pretty.” I blinked as my body visibly tensed. They seriously expected me to take this child and possibly kill her? That was too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Hive.” My voice was more stern and desirest, I didn’t want to do this. I wouldn’t do this but Hive seemed to have other plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Shadow. Do as you are told. Now grab the child and leave. I don’t care if you have to kill the child or parents to do it.” Hive explained, their voice is dangerous like a snake’s bite. Filled with venom and furious danger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “No,” I said with a stern voice. I know I was built to obey them but this was too far. I was not going to kill or take innocent people. I would not stand for this but it seemed neither would Hive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Looks like it’s the more difficult way.” Hive growled lowly as I felt a presence behind me. It obviously wasn’t human and when I turned, I came face to face with two handymen. I could stop the same panic that the parents and child now felt but I knew I wasn’t going to allow this to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Go! RUN!” I shouted at the family as I attacked one of the handymen. I honestly didn’t know what was happening because my body was racing before I could even think of what to do. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that the family got to safety. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The second handyman came from behind me and grabbed me roughly. It was practically what they call a ‘bear hug’ because I could feel my metal-plated chest bend into my ribs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A slightly pained scream left my lips before I was thrown hard to the ground. I growled and held my now aching chest while looking at the tall handyman that towered over me. My hearing seemed to fail me as I could only hear a terrible ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       But my eyes did not fail me as I watched the family of three being carried out by two handymen. I could see the mother crying, holding her daughter close as the father struggled to break free. His lips were moving as he shouted curses at the handymen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I looked away to the ground, ashamed and grief-stricken that I couldn’t save the family. It seems I truly can’t save everyone but I refuse to hurt the people I am sworn to protect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       No, Hive. I will not hurt people for you. I will not kill for you. Let alone, I would not obey such a monster anymore!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       But even as my mind raced with these thoughts, the handyman that was watching over me left me alone to my thoughts and silence. I was glad to be honest but not so as I knew what was going to happen next. I shivered and sighed deeply. That’s what I get for disobeying and dang did that piss me off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt is "Just Say No" and it's about what you feel when you say no and what happens. Do you think this is what would've happened if our shady protector said 'no' to the Hive? Let me know in the comments and give me some prompt ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>